Not Alone
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Little Shop of Mysteries side stories. Learn the history of D's pets and how they came across Count D and their search for new masters.


Summary: Little Shop of Mysteries side stories. The history behind a few of D's pets and how they got to where they are now.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Yugioh or Pet Shop of Horrors. Only my original characters.

0

Not Alone

Chapter 1

0

Seto slumped in his seat as his tutor once again tried to stuff his mind full of what he needed to know if he were to take over the company after Gozaburo's death. His stepfather was a cruel man and he couldn't stand him but he took the best offer he could get that will also provide a decent living for Mokuba and Ruby as well. He looked up in surprise as a book hits the table, waking him from his thoughts. "You're drifting off again! What kind of corporate official will you become if you can't pay attention. Now do your problems and I shall be back in five minutes to check on your progress." The tutor spoke before leaving. Seto sighed once more as he got to work as told. Gozaburo was working him too hard and he planned for tonight to run away with Mokuba and Ruby.

0

That night after dinner, Seto headed up to his room and started packing things away for himself. Once his bag was full, he went over to Mokuba's room and woke up the younger child before getting a bag for him to pack. "Seto...what's wrong?" he asked sleepily. "We're leaving, Mokuba. I can't stand to be here any longer. I was hoping to find some good living here but it's not working out." Mokuba only gave a nod, believing his brother's words, and got out of bed to get dressed in the clothes that Seto pulled out for him. Ruby was also in on this and was already waiting for them once Mokuba was ready and they headed downstairs. Making sure that security was off, they snuck out and once past the large steel gates, they were finally free. "But where will we go, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"To a place where he'll never find us."

0

Count D smiled as he fed his newest pets. They were quite rare and for good reason. They look like the common animals that they represented but with a good eye and trust do they show their true forms. "Jounouchi and Kaiser, hopefully I'll find you a good home with a good master." he murmured as he stroked Jou's blond hair softly. "I'm sure you will. We wouldn't have trusted you so if you wouldn't grant us a nice master to take care of us. I mean we even trusted you faster than we did your father and he was the one to have brought us here but hidden us away until the right time." he murmured, smiling softly as his golden tail wagged softly from the attention. D chuckled and nodded before leaving a dish of fruit out for them before moving to the front of the store. "Indeed. I'll find you the right people to take care of you. But they may just be here sooner than you think." he whispered softly to himself.

It started to rain as Seto, Ruby and Mokuba made their way into the Chinatown district. "Where will we go? It's late and I'm cold. Places won't be open this late." Mokuba whimpered as he held Ruby's hand. "We'll find a place, don't worry." Seto said before looking up to a pet shop. The sign said it was still open and with it being so late, it was the best option they had. "Come on. Let's go in here." he said as he looked to them before walking inside. Animals chattered softly in the dark atmosphere and Mokuba huddled close to Ruby. "This is different from any pet shop I ever seen." Ruby murmured as they walked inside. "Well, my pet shop has some unique animals." A voice spoke and they jumped before turning to look to Count D. "Are you the owner?"

"Why, yes I am. Why are such young children like yourselves doing out here all alone? The streets of Chinatown are dangerous this late at night." he said and Seto looked down. "We ran away from home." he whispered and D nodded. "Well you're so young and it would be wrong of me to turn you away so you can stay with me. What are your names?"

"I'm Seto and these are my siblings, Mokuba and Ruby." he said as he pointed to them. D nodded and smiled before moving over to them. "Well let's get you a place to sleep situated." he said as he led them into the back. As they walked, Seto was taking a look around. From the outside, the shop didn't look so huge but inside, it was amazing. And all the different animals there was also a sight to see. There weren't just cats, dogs, birds and fish but different kinds of lizards, exotic cats and birds and a few bugs here and there. D opened a door and led them inside. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with one of my newest additions to the shop. They won't bother you at all." he said as he went to arrange a few pillows and blankets for them.

While he was working on that, Seto walked around the room in awe before looking down to see a golden furry tail sticking out from a mound of pillows. He walked over and tentatively touched the tail softly, it moving in response to his touch. He started petting it softly, smiling a little as the tail moved more and more before a form rose up from the pillow. Jou gave a wide yawn before turning back to see the small child. "Well aren't you adorable?" he questioned as he turned fully to face Seto.

Seto was amazed that at the end of that tail was a teen. "How is that possible?" he asked softly. Jou cocked his head to the side before seeing where Seto's eyes were trained and chuckled. "I was born with these like any other fox."

"You're a fox? But...but you don't look it!"

D chuckled as he brought another towel, wrapping it around Seto's shoulders since the boy was still soaking wet. "He is a fox. Only the special ones get to see him like this. I know you all have been wondering about my shop. Well this is a rare pet shop. While I bring you cats and dogs and the like, I also bring you exotic creatures from the depths of the world that people never explored. He is one of them."

"But...he's human...this can't be right." Seto murmured as D rested a hand on his shoulder and led him over to the makeshift bed. "Depending on how long it takes before you're found, you may learn something new about him and his sibling." Ruby looked up, relatively quiet at the exchange while Mokuba fell asleep as soon as he was mostly dry and laid down on the pillows. "A sibling?" he asked. Jou nodded. "Yeah, my little brother. He's up in the trees asleep right now but you'll see him tomorrow." he said and Ruby nodded before curling up on the pillows. Seto moved to rest next to him, drying him off as well as D smiled as he headed to the door. "You'll be safe in here. Jou will definitely keep a close eye on you three." D said before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Seto looked over to where Jou sat before giving a nod, smiling a little before curling up on the soft pillow and fell asleep. Living in a pet shop wasn't his best idea but he was curious of the pets and he did felt immensely safe.

Jou turned over to where the three children slept, fox ears twitching softly before he stood and walked over silently. He knelt down beside Seto and smiled. "Maybe you're the one I've been looking for." he whispered before curling up beside him, using his bushy tail as a blanket for the small boy.

0

D came in with Jou and Kaiser's food along with another plate for the children and when he looked over to where they slept, he smiled when he saw Jou's true form wrapped protectively around Seto. _'Looks like he chosen.'_ he thought before setting the dishes down and headed back out. Smelling the scent of fresh fruit and honey, Kaiser peeked down from his perch before looking around for Jou. "Jou?" he called before spotting another set of pillows and there slept Jou around a small human boy. _'When did they arrive?' _he wondered to himself before he climbed down to see the children closer. He looked them over and smiled a little. _'They must've ran away from home.'_ he thought as he looked down to Ruby. He felt quite a connection to the child and he smiled before brushing a hand softly across his cheek. Ruby yawned before sitting up, rubbing at his eyes. "Well hello there, sleepyhead. Want something to eat?"

Ruby looked up to him and nodded. "Are you Kaiser?" he asked and he nodded. "That's me. What's your name?" he asked, holding a hand out and Ruby took it and was lifted out from the pile of pillows. "I'm Ruby." Kaiser nodded and smiled as he led him over to the other dish that was left for them. Ruby thanked him as he sat down and ate while Kaiser got his own dish with fruit and honey and sat down next to him, feeling reasonably content beside the other. It wasn't long before Seto, Jou and Mokuba woke up and came to join them.

"So, what brought you little ones here?"

Seto sighed as he set his plate down. "Well, we were orphans but a big shot corporate man came to the orphanage where we were for charity. I promise that I would provide a better living for Mokuba and Ruby so I challenge the man to a chess game since he was fond of them. I won and per the agreement I requested, he adopted all three of us. Seeing me to be quick on my feet and witty, he wanted me to be his heir to the Kaiba corporation. I gladly accepted it but didn't know how much work he was forcing on me to do just for such a position." he explained before giving a sigh. "While I wanted a good life for myself as well, this wasn't what I wanted so we ran away and found our way here." Jou nodded as he finished up his fruit and looked down to Seto.

"Well D will gladly let you stay here and he'll take care of you well just like he does for us." Jou said and Seto smiled and nodded. Days later, the three siblings found themselves pretty content living in the pet shop with D and even helped him take care of the pets and make sure they were alright while D did business with a potential customer. Seto and Ruby felt a sort of connection with Jou and Kaiser and the same was said for the two as well. D saw this as well and knew his intuition about the two was right. But all things will soon come to an end for when the news exploded with a cash reward for the location of the three, one of the customers that came in and purchased a pet ratted them out and it wasn't long before Gozaburo came in. D looked to him and frowned a little.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my wayward stepsons. An informant told me that they were here." Gozaburo said. "They are but they have came here for a reason. You forced your son to do tons of work while important, is too much for a boy his age. I offer him solace where it was needed." The corporate official's eyes narrowed as he slammed a hand on the counter which irritated a few of the animals. "You listen here. I wasted time and precious money trying to prepare that boy into a Kaiba. If I wished it, I could easily send him and his brothers back to the orphanage where they came from but that would ruin a bit of my reputation if that ever leaked out to the news."

D sighed. "You'll never learn, will you? He needs a caring parent and if you can't grant him that while still teaching him what he needs to know, then your life will end in great tragedy." he said and Gozaburo only huffed. "Give me my sons back or I will get a warrant to have this place demolished with you and these rotten animals still inside." D's eyes narrowed before nodding. "I will...but only if you adopt two of my pets that have taken a shine to Seto and Ruby." he said. Gozaburo growled but decided to humor the count and nodded. "Fine." he said and D nodded as he brought out a contract for both Jou and Kaiser.

"You will be adopting a fox and lizard, sir. Three clauses is all you need to know to take care of them. One is to feed them only fruits and honey. If they come to trust you more, then you are allowed to feed them other foods. Two is to brush Jou every day. His pelt is a rare color and would be a shame if poor care makes it lose its sheen. And last is to not anger them. I don't know much of their origins but grave things can happen if you anger one of them. Follow these clauses and you'll be find but break even one and whatever consequences that happen will be yours to handle."

"Whatever." Gozaburo murmured as he signed his name before looking to the count. D sighed before heading into the back to get the children.

The five sat in the room, Jou and Kaiser giving their history. "Well, we came from a grand jungle. One that not even explorers knew about. I'm come from a long line of Corrosive Foxes." Jou explained and Seto nodded. "Why are you called Corrosive Foxes?"

"Because when in danger, we spit out a dangerous corrosive acid that eats away at anything. This alone usually keep predators from continuing the chase if they chose us as prey. But sadly, I'm the last of my kind." Jou said. Seto frowned. "You never had a mate when you were back in the jungle?" Jou shook his head. "None of the females appealed to me and before I could really make a decision on a mate, a pack of vicious animals came in that ignored the threat of the acid and killed us all." Jou then looked down. "I had a sister too. Her name was Shizuka. I tried to save her but one of those monsters nipped her hard on her ankle which caused her to falter and before I could turn and help her, she was overwhelmed but she told me to keep running and never turn back." He said and Seto frowned as he moved closer to Jou and hugged him. Jou smiled as he wrapped an arm around him.

"So how did you meet Kaiser then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, after I got away, I was tired and hungry. Eventually I collapsed and his kind found me and took me in. They nursed me back to health and I became friends with Kaiser who was the alpha's son. The alpha of his pack of Gold Dragon Komodos treated me like his own son and eventually, I saw Kaiser as my brother too. But while we were out playing, that's when D's father found us and seeing us both as a rare breed, he took us in and brought up here to the shop." Jou explained and they nodded before looking up as D came in. "Seto, your stepfather is here to take you back." he said and Seto gasped. "How did he find out where we were?"

"A customer that came here possibly. That's the only way how anyone would've known you were here." he answered and Seto sighed and nodded before getting up. Jou whimpered softly as he grabbed onto Seto's shirt. "Don't worry, Jou. You're going with him. I saw how close you two were getting as days passed and it would be a crime to separate you two. But sadly, you and Kaiser will be a pet to his stepfather and not him." Jou growled slightly before nodding. "Alright. But don't expect me to obey him." he said as he let go of Seto and stood along with the others. They followed D back to the front where Gozaburo waited and he looked to the two animals that accompanied them. It was just an ordinary fox and monitor lizard. His eyes narrowed before giving a nod. "Come on." he said before leaving out the shop. Seto looked between his stepfather and then up to Jou who smirked. "He doesn't see me the way you do and he never will." he whispered and Seto nodded before they left.

0

When they got back, Ruby and Mokuba were sent off to their rooms and Seto sent back to work. Gozaburo told the maids to fetch fruit for the animals before heading up to his office. Jou snuffed softly, already not liking the man before he followed Seto up to his study. "Such a foul man to be your stepfather." he murmured and Seto sighed. "I know but every other person that came wouldn't adopt all three of us. Just me because of my smarts. Ruby is just as smart but no one would ever take a second glance at him." Seto said as he walked into the study where piles of work was left for him. He sighed before we went to start on his work. Jou frowned a little before walking over to Seto's side and sat down next to him, resting his head against his leg as he worked.

A maid came in with a tray of fruit and honey for Jou and she smiled at the sight of the small fox sitting beside Seto. She had a feeling that fox will be the one to ease Seto's woes. Years came and went and soon, Ruby was also given the same work so he could be Seto's adviser for the company per his request. Gozaburo allowed it but made sure that he was worked just as much. Eventually Jou and Kaiser tire of such treatment to their real masters and made a plan to be rid of the evil man for good. After another load of work, Seto and Ruby were tired but didn't get a chance to have a moment's rest as they were called into Gozaburo's office.

The two became very sour since when they were younger, Jou and Kaiser used to always be around to play with once they were done with their work. But Gozaburo didn't want them to have fun at all since business was not made to be fun. So eventually he kept Jou and Kaiser in the office to keep them out of the way which didn't make anyone any happier. So when they came in, Jou looked up and his tail started wagging. "Seto!" he called, which was heard as a bark by Gozaburo. He whimpered as Gozaburo hushed him. Seto looked down to him, smiling a little before turning back to his stepfather with a passive glance. "What do you want, Gozaburo?" he asked.

"Well, you two have been working hard and made good progress. Progress that I can say I'm proud of. So at my death, you will be able to take over the company, Seto." Gozaburo said. "Of course. We would do anything to appease you. But now we need you to do something for us." Seto spoke and Gozaburo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Let us have Jou and Kaiser back. We'll take care of them since you're so busy."

"Not likely, boy. They will be a distraction to you."

"Oh, and haven't they been to you?" Ruby countered.

"Yes but they were beaten properly." Seto's eyes widened as Jou looked down. "You shouldn't treat them so badly. Cause one day, they will turn on you." he spoke but Gozaburo only laughed. "And what would you know. They're just a simple little red fox and monitor lizard. They can hardly cause any trouble with me. If I wish it, I can have them put down. Would you like that instead?"

"No!"

"And there's your problem! You're starting to care too much for others!" Gozaburo hissed as he stood. "In the business world, you think only of yourself and your company. Caring shows weakness and others will eat it up. I will not tolerate either of you feeling such!" Kaiser stood in front of them, growling. "Get out of my way, you filthy vermin!" Kaiser was kicked out the way which made Jou angry and Seto could feel his anger. Jou leapt at Gozaburo and the other backed off. "How dare you hurt my brother! I wont forgive you!" he hissed as he leapt at him again. Gozaburo kept stepping further and further back, getting closer to the large window of the office.

"You have done enough harm to us and now, you must pay for your misdeeds." Jou growled before spitting out a bit of the corrosive liquid his kind was famous for. Gozaburo yelped as he tried to pat away the acid only to burn the skin on his hands as he did so. He stumbled back and before he hit the window, he looked back up only to see Jou's true form as a beautiful golden fox. He gasped before he slammed bodily into the frail glass and fell to his death. Seto ran over to the window and watched as Gozaburo fell with a cold, indifferent glare as he hit the pavement before turning his back to the scene and looked down to Jou who stayed in his true form compared to the human form that Seto was so accustomed to seeing ever since he was little. Jou whimpered and ran over to him, leaping into his arms and smiled.

"As my stepfather said, caring is a weakness so I won't care for his death. But now I'm my own man and I care for who I will and won't let a pack of hyenas eat up what they will." he murmured and Jou smiled as he nuzzled him. Ruby came back over, holding Kaiser who was his own true form and curled up in Ruby's arms as he tried to ease the pain in his side from where he was kicked. "I will be by your side every step of the way, Seto. But I don't like this company being a weapons facility. Let's change it into something more reasonable, like a gaming company." he said and Seto nodded to that.

"Fine with me. As of this day, Kaiba corporation will be under new management. My management and anyone that stands in my way will feel my wrath." Ruby nodded to This and Jou's tail wagged as he licked Seto's cheek. /We know you'll do well, Seto. And that you two will take care of us. As of now, with our previous owner dead, the one that D has high hopes for will now be signed onto the contract. So now we're officially your and Ruby's pets. We will protect you and your family until our dying day./ Seto smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Jou."

/What can I say? When we met when you were little, we could tell you and Ruby were ones that we can trust with our care./

"And I hope I can keep your trust just as much as Ruby will keep Kaiser's."

/You will. You both will./ Kaiser said softly.

0

Back at the shop, D smiled as he watched Gozaburo's signature fade from the contract and was replaced with Seto and Ruby's. "I knew I found the right people to take care of you the minutes they stepped into my shop." he whispered as he filed away the contract and went to tend to the animals. "And maybe later on, you may become much more than master and pet."

0

Zypher: And there you have it, the first chapter to the side stories for Little Shop off Mysteries. Back stories on all the main pets that you see in the story. Hope you enjoyed this little back story of how Jou and Kaiser met up with Seto and Ruby. I might just get one up about Jou and Kaiser in their home before they came to the pet shop. But for now, hoped you enjoyed this one and I shall see you later with another chapter.


End file.
